


Happy life

by SaSatan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, domestic life, peter and Wade are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Wade wanted to make some pancakes, but noooo, everyone drinks his milk. Not in the sexy way, you pervert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some domestic spideypool so here it is.
> 
> Sorry for everything and just try to enjoy. Ignore the mistakes. Or y'know play my beta reader? For mistakes. I suck.

"Why are you doing this to me. I thought you loved me. We are married, Peter. We are supposed to share!"

Peter sat on the table, his head between his hands, his elbow hurting from the pressure of the weight of his head and the table.  
Wade stand in front of the open fridge, only wearing a rosa, frilly apron, his hand on his hip, the other hold the empty milk carton.

"And here I wanted to make you some pancakes! In the old, Canadian way.", Wade fake sobbed, his arm over his eyes, the empty carton hanging from his hand.

"For the last time. It wasn't me! It had to be someone else. Maybe Ellie?"

Peter shouldn't have said that. His arms falling on the table, his head following, hitting his forehead. Peter groaned as Wade gasped, dramatically, because his husband is always dramatic.

"How dare you to accuse Ellie for your evil actions! How dare you making me start a sentence with 'how dare you'!"

Peter snorted as he lifted his head a bit, his chin still pressing down on the table, smiling up at Wade.

Before Peter could say something, Ellie walked into the kitchen, hoping the stains on her shirt is chocolate and not dried blood, looking moody.  
A clear sign that they woke her up, which is a death sentence.

"My princess, I'm so sorry that you had to wake up to no pancakes! But that's all Peters fault for drinking all the milk.", Wade demonstrated it by shaking the carton in his hand upside down, while giving Peter a glare.

Peter glared back. He may love Wade to death and would do anything for him, but he won't lose this.

"Actually, I drank it before bed last night. I was too tired to throw it out, so I put it back in the fridge, sorry."

Wade turned his head too fast back to Ellie, he had to wait a second till he could see his daughter.

"Ha! I was right! You owe me your ass for two night!", the chair clattered on the floor, because Peter stood up too fast, his finger pointing at Wade, his wedding ring shining from the morning sun.

"Oh, dude! I didn't want to know that! Urgh you are so disgusting. Both of you. Dad, put some clothes on!", Ellie threw her arms up, walked out of the kitchen, her foot steps clearly to hear till she reached her room.

Wade sighed, finally threw the carton into the trash and turned to Peter. He leaned on the fridge, his arm crossed in front of his chest.

"Fine, so Ellie was who emptied it. Doesn't explain why we only had one gallon of milk yesterday, when I bought three gallon of milk just yesterday morning. Ignoring that Ellie never could drink so much milk in one go."

It was quiet in the kitchen. The clock ticking.

"Oh! Look at the time, gotta work! Bye, love you!"

Wade tried to catch Peters arm as he ran past him and kissed Wade quickly on the lips, but Peter was too fast and slipped through Wades finger.

Pouting, Wade started on his breakfast, making some sausage and eggs for himself and Ellie.  
He should probably made some lunch for Peter and giving it to him. 

Whistling, Wade cooked, ignored Ellies outraged cry, that he should at least put some boxers on.  
Wade was right in the end, which means sex when ever he wishes.

It's a good life. Sex whenever he wants (well when Peter feels up to it, too) and his daughter comes to visit frequently and actually started to call him dad.

It's a happy life.


End file.
